That Slice of Life
by SpillietehInkie
Summary: High school. Crushes. Jerks. That annoying bald teacher. Pep rallies. Boyfriends. Love. Hate. Jealousy. Whatevers. Things that can happen in real life, things that HAVE happened in real life. Craziness at its best. NatsumexMikan.
1. Chapter 1

**That Slice of Life**

**High school. Crushes. Jerks. That annoying bald teacher. Pep rallies. Boyfriends. Love. Hate. Jealousy. Whatevers. Things that can happen in real life, things that HAVE happened in real life. Craziness at its best. NatsumexMikan.**

**-STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED-**

_

* * *

_

I'm on a cloud. A pink, FLUFFY cloud.

**Poke**

_Damn, aren't clouds supposed to be soft?!  
_

**Poke**

… _What the hell is poking my BUTT!!  
_

**Poke Poke Poke**

_THAT IS IT!!_

_**RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!! Getupyou'llbelateforschool!Getupyou'llbelateforschool!Getupyou'llbelateforschool! Getupyou'llbelateforschool!Getupyou'llbelateforschool!Getupyou'llbelateforschool! Getupyou'llbelateforschool! Getupyou'llbelateforschool!GET UP YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHO-O-O-O-O-O-LLLLL!!**_

**Smash**

…_that's the last time I'll ask my mother to personalize my alarm clock._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Oh, THAT Lalalala…

…_Random thoughts are what made scientists brilliant and writers crazy. _

* * *

Mikan sighed and played with the lollipop in her mouth. _Mmmm… strawberry GOOD!_

"Mikan dah-ling!" Sumire waved and sashayed over to the girl, earning drools and whistles and whoops from the boys in the school hall. "What took you so long to get here?!" she asked nonchalantly, surveying her French-tipped nails as if they were the most amazing things in the world.

…which to her, they were.

Sumire was called the "pretty girl" of the group… which, of course, she really was. With her olive green eyes and short but stylish green hair, anyone could see that. She also had the most amazing fashion sense and could always be seen wearing the "ins" of the season.

And that, promptly leads us to their current predicament involving shoes.

Mikan blinked and stared at the girl's shoes. "What are _those_!?" she pointed at the awesome yet painful looking pair of black boots Sumire was wearing… which were totally against the school rules.

The girl grinned. "Don't you just **love** them?! Onee-chan bought them for me yesterday."

Mikan swore she saw hearts flying around the girl's head. Then, she sighed. "Permy, those… are… torture devices... yeah_._"

Sumire sniffed and stuck her nose up in the air. "Pain comes with beauty sweetie. You learn to live with it." She rolled her shoulders and shifted her bag from one shoulder to the other. "Come on girl, my bag is _killing me_." She groaned, rolling her beautiful green eyes to the high heavens.

Mikan laughed and then grinned. "Yeah, gimme a minute." She grabbed a couple of books she needed for the day and together both went to their first class.

**

* * *

**

Mikan's POV –from her Inner Mikan side–

"HeeeeeeLOOOOOOOOOOO my darling honey-buns, cupcakes, sweetie-pies, rays of sunshine, fluffy bunnies!!"

Everyone just gaped. No, seriously. _Gaped_.

What else were you supposed to do when the stoic, scary, I'm-dangerous-yeah-so-DON'T-MESS-WITH-ME, black wearing, gothic looking teacher of yours goes…

**BONKERS.**

**COO-COO.**

**CAHOOTS.**

…whatever you want to call it…

**CRAZYINSANEHORRENDOUSLYGONEWITHTHEWINDBRAINWASHED**

??

…

…

…

…I thought so.

So, we just _gaped_ at him.

I mean, it's not _everyday_ you see Persona (he doesn't like being called sensei… I suspect it makes him feel old and teacher-ish) like…

**BONKERS.**

**COO-COO.**

**CAHOOTS.**

…whatever you want to call it…

**CRAZYINSANEHORRENDOUSLYGONEWITHTHEWINDBRAINWASHED**

Period.

Nevertheless, I managed to squeak out (if he was terrifying _before_ he is absolutely **horrendous** now) a 'good morning sir' which in turn got me…

"Mikan my sweet I'm so **delighted**to have you greet me!!"

Persona then grabbed me by the shoulders and hugged me for all I was worth.

…I'm NEVER going to sit, walk, stand, sit, read, sit, hug, hug, hug, laugh, hug, sit, smile the same way EVER AGAIN!

"AIIEEEE you are so CUTE!!" he had given me a few seconds of respite before grabbing me once again by the shoulders and this time _pinching_ my cheeks for all they're worth.

It bloody **hurt**.

"You are SO… SO… CUTE!!"

They didn't hurt as much as my ears did though.

And then…

_Whooosh._

"Mikan? Mikan dear…? MIKAN!!"

Yeah… I fainted.

* * *

"Yuuuearrghshmuffin?" Mikan groaned, raising a hand to take the icepack off her head. "What happened?" she sat up, blinking her eyes at the colored blurs at the edge of the bed.

**BAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKA**

"HOTARU!!" Mikan moaned, tears springing to her eyes. "What was _that_ for?!"

The Imai girl glared at nothing in particular dangerously. "For making me waste another 100 yen on those chocolates over there." She pointed at the rather large block of dark chocolate innocently sitting at the table next to Mikan.

Beside her, Sumire, Iinchou and Koko sighed.

Mikan's brown eyes gleamed with unshed tears. "Awww Hotaru-chan you didn't have to-"

"Who told you that was free?" the girl replied coldly. "You're paying for that with your weekly allowance."

"HOTARRRRRRUUUUUUUUU!!"

**BAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKA… BAKA!**

* * *

"I still don't know why you wouldn't buy me things for free." Mikan sighed, tugging on her long toffee-colored hair at random intervals.

Hotaru regarded her with expressionless purple eyes. "If I did that, I'd be broke by tomorrow." Mikan simply stuck out her tongue and took a small bite out of the dark heavenly goodness that was totally chocolate.

And then…

**THUD**

…she bumped into a wall.

_Strange… when did walls catch whoever bumped into them??_

She looked up dazedly, meeting intense red orbs that stared back.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!! _

The "moment" ended and she jumped out of the boy's arms, startled.

Her phone was ringing.

"Hello?"

_Mikan dear!_

It was her mother.

_Darling, we have a…. "family meeting" this afternoon… could you, by any chance, come home now? _

"Hai." Mikan mumbled, flipping her phone shut.

"Pathetic."

She whirled around. "Excuse me?"

_**OH WELL THEN!! Look, boy, whatever your name is, I know you're like… hot and all but seriously! WHAT is with the high and mighty up your ASS attitude! God! **_

…inner Mikan was having a big hissy fit.

The boy shrugged, stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked away.

Mikan was **furious**. _**OH, NO ONE, absolutely NO ONE walks away from ME like that! Ugh! SNAP BOI!! **_

"JERK!" she snapped at him, glaring at his back.

He looked back and raised a perfectly sculpted black brow. "Polka."

"Wha-what?!" Mikan gasped.

The boy smirked sexily (I know all of you are melting) and gestured to the girl's skirt. "Polka."

The wind picked up and once again Mikan's polka-dotted underpants were shown to the world (this time with her noticing).

Mikan felt her cheeks burn. "Whatever." She mumbled, practically running away from the really awkward and embarrassing situation. _**LEMME GET AT HIM DAMMIT!! GEEZ! I know he frustrates me and all but DANGIT HE IS FIII-IINNNEE!!**_

_I hope I will NEVER meet him again. _She thought vehemently, walking home.

_**I DO! **_Inner Mikan chirped, earning a gasp from the girl. _**HE'S HOT!!**_

_SHAME ON YOU!! BLASPHEMY I TELL YOU! BLASPHEMY! _

"Mikan you're engaged!!"

_Blashpe- huh? _

"…huh?" Mikan blinked when she came face to face with her hyperactive mother. "Pardon?" _Oh wow… that was elegant with its chuvahnessence yeah… _

"Darling…" her mother could barely contain her excitement. "You're engaged!!"

**

* * *

**

Tictoc Tictoc Tictoc Tictoc Tictoc Tictoc Tictoc Tictoc Tictoc Tictoc Tictoc Tictoc

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT??"

Mikan's scream of unadulterated anguish reached the other block.

**

* * *

**

Stupid. I know. Crazy. I know. Boring. I know. Flame me!! XDD Yes, I meant to spell boy as BOI. It sounds better. Haha. I know it's weird!! Just… stick with me here. Haha. Love you all dah-lings!! MWAHZ! …the next chapter will take a while. Be assured of that.

**-Spillie-**


	2. Chapter 2

**That Slice of Life**

**High school. Crushes. Jerks. That annoying bald teacher. Pep rallies. Boyfriends. Love. Hate. Jealousy. Whatevers. Things that can happen in real life, things that HAVE happened in real life. Craziness at its best. NatsumexMikan.**

**-STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED-**

**A/N … I never expected people to review (but I know it was mostly Light's doing)… Moving on… another ring-ring-before-the-chapter-drabble thing!**

_

* * *

_

Mikan…

Okay… just WHO is talking now??

_Mikan…_

God?? …is that you??

_Take another guess dawg…_

…Hotaru...? Although I don't know why she would ever talk like _that_…

_Not even close._

I give up. Go away. You are disrupting (woah, new word) my sleep.

_SAKURA MIKAN YOU __**GET UP**__ FROM THAT BED __**RIGHT NOW!!**_

… WTF?! MAMA??

And the alarm clock once again rings, sending the girl into a screaming fit.

_WHAT HAPPENED TO NOT LETTING MY MOTHER PERSONALIZE MY CLOCK?!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two: YO MAI DAWG IS IN THE HOUSE!!

_After a bout of craziness usually comes ANOTHER bout of craziness and when the mojo is gone people go "aw" because it's so random._

* * *

Mikan stared at her mother.

No, seriously.

Just… _stared_.

With her mouth hanging wide open in an "o" form.

…

"What?"

Her voice was hoarse.

Of course…

Who would have a normal voice after screaming the world out of its gravitational pathway thing?

Cheerleaders?

Probably.

But Mikan was NOT a cheerleader (_thank God for that fact_) and she was NOT happy either.

"Mikan darling," her mother grinned, sprinkles and brownies and flowers dancing and shining and singing in the background, "you are _engaged_." She said the word really slowly, as if explaining to a three-year old.

Mikan blinked. "You're kidding aren't you? Tell me you're kidding. Seriously." She tried to laugh it off but ended up hiccupping and coughing.

Yuka blinked back at her and then shook her head, confused. "I'm not joking. Why would I joke about something like this??"

The waterworks started almost immediately.

"_Becauseyou'remymomandyou'resupposedtolovemeandnotsellmeofftowhoeeverandyou'resupposedtoprotectmefromtheevilthat_you're_causingrightnowandnoIdon'twannamarrysomerandomstrangerchuvahnooooooyoucan'tmakemedothishearme_**ROAR**."

But her mother simply shrugged.

_Shrugged. _

"Meet him first."

Mikan gaped. "_MEET_ him first?! I _refuse_!!"

* * *

Around 30 minutes later found Mikan sitting glumly in front of a mirror, while her mother styled her hair.

"- so I was saying, _hey let's have our children marry each other and have babies and be grandmothers_-"

"Wait what?!" the girl screeched, wincing when her mother thumped her head with the brush. "Shush lemme finish!"

It was inconceivable how childish and irrational the older Sakura can be…

…That's probably where Mikan got her childishness and irrationality.

"So… well yes, we'll be grandmothers together and _both of you_- did I tell you that YOU TWO LOOK SO CUTE TOGETHER?!- will be happily married! It's so much like a fairytale dear, if you think about it. You have a knight… well, a dark knight then, since that's what he _really_ looks like, in shining amour and you the damsel in distress-"

"BUT I'M NOT IN DISTRESS!-" that got her another smack on the head.

Mikan sighed and resigned to her fate while her mother chattered on.

* * *

Ten minutes had passed as Mikan and her mother sat in a quaint little room in one of the best hotels in the district and she was NOT happy at all. Her mother had gotten it in her head that she needed a new makeover and did her best to do just that. Mikan was wearing a simple pink dress and her hair was in a very elaborate up-do with some strands falling over her face.

Mikan squirmed in her seat, fiddling with the pretty lace on her dress. "Do I really have to do this mama?" she mumbled miserably, biting her lip-glossed lip. Her mother sat beside her regally, clothed in a stunning black dress, and lifted a glass of water to her lips.

"Yes, you really do sweetie."

"But I don't want to-" _be engaged! _the sliding door opened, revealing 2 beautiful women. Mikan's eyes widened. _Are they even human?! _She gaped at them openly, unable to believe the _perfection_ that stood before her. Hauntingly beautiful eyes, a sharp nose, full lips… lines of aristocracy were etched _everywhere_. And they were so pale! It was as if they were carved out of marble.

The older woman smiled, blood red lips tilting up slightly as she faced her old friend.

"Yuka-chan!!"

"Mika-chan!!"

The best friends hugged each other tightly.

"This is my daughter, Aoi." Mika said, gesturing to the younger girl beside her. Aoi smiled slightly and nodded, making Mikan notice the faint lines of exhaustion on her face.

"Nice to meet you… ermm…" she smiled shyly at Mikan, who instantly snapped out of her "hang moment".

"Oh yeah. I'm Sakura Mikan! Nice to meet you too!" she grinned at the girl and almost instantly the two started chatting about anything under the sun.

Just then, the door slid open.

Mikan stared at the person at the door.

No, seriously.

Just… _stared_.

And then snapped.

"YOU?!" she hurriedly stood up. Dark ruby eyes met chocolate brown.

"…_hn_."

**

* * *

**

It's painfully obvious that they're gonna be together. The heck. But okay, let's stick with what we've got here. Haha.

**I'm sorry for any inconsistencies and stuff… and if I made any of them OOC and well, I really don't know what Natsume's mom and sister looks like and what their names are and stuff… did I get the girl's name right?? I haven't read the manga…**

**Please tell me the stuff I need to change and I will change it right away… :D **

**I'm also VERY VERY sorry I haven't updated in a long time but you see… school! It's an excuse you read almost always and well yeah. Believe it or not, I actually have things I need to do that are more important and most of the time they involve my grades… not that I care about them or anything but yeah. Haha.**

**On a brighter note, it's my birthday today!! Hehe. Random. **

**I'd like to thank EVERYONE who reviewed to this story even though it sucks and all that jazz… A MILLION AND ONE THANK YOUS TO YOU ALL!! You've made my day even brighter!**

**Till the next time I'll torment you with sucky chapters…**

**-Spillie-**


	3. Chapter 3

**That Slice of Life**

**High school. Crushes. Jerks. That annoying bald teacher. Pep rallies. Boyfriends. Love. Hate. Jealousy. Whatevers. Things that can happen in real life, things that HAVE happened in real life. Craziness at its best. NatsumexMikan.**

**-STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED-**

* * *

Riiiiiiinnnnngggggg –

…

_- WAKE UP OR YOU'RE DEA-_

A hand shot out from the _pink_ comforter and slammed against the alarm clock.

Quietly, her lips curved up and two hazel – blurry, unfocused – eyes opened.

_Booyeah._

* * *

**Chapter 3: So They DID Live on Mad Lane**

_One look is all I need and I'll find myself falling for you over and over again…_

…_NOT. _

* * *

Mikan did not know what kind of sadistic deities were up there, but they seemed to love torturing her.

_WHAT DID I DO TO GET THIS KIND OF KARMA?!!!! _She wailed in her head as she stared at the newcomer.

"YOU?!?!!!" her question, voiced around 5 minutes ago, was still hanging on thin air.

Tense.

"…_hn_."

He stared back, a smirk forming on his thin, pale, small – oh so utterly _perfect_ – lips.

"_**Me**_**.**"

_Oh, please god _**NO**.

* * *

"I never realized that you two already know each other!" Yuka said, squealing every – egging – time she glanced at the two teens at the other end of the table.

Mikan sighed miserably and used all of her will power not to bang her head on said table.

_Great. Just great! Not only do I have a… a… __**fiancée**__… argh! Why did he have to be THAT JERK!!!_

She glanced at Natsume – _ah, so that's his name _(heard it from his mother) – from the corner of her eye and saw him sitting erect and tense in his seat, face never wavering from its stoic façade.

**He's… kinda cute. I told you we were gonna see him again but nooo you didn't lis-**

_Oh my gaad you did NOT just SAY that!!! _

**Weeeeellll he ****is**** cute and even YOU – you uptight, interrupting little weirdo – can see THAT. **

_GASP! I am sooo not uptight you horny one way ticket to hell!– _

**I am going to ignore that statement. Yes, you ARE uptight and yes, he is so totally hot. THAT. IS. ONE. **_**SMEXY**_**. PIECE. OF. . Period. **

_You traitor!!!! Why I'ma-_

"….oi. _Oi._"

"…huh?" Mikan blinked, a bit dazed.

"**Are you that shocked because of how handsome I look?**"

It was then and there Mikan realized that she was – as obvious and embarrassing as it was – _openly gaping_ at Natsume – _ugh. Jerk sounds _so much _**better**_ – who was smirking back.

Then… she snorted.

"_Pfft. You _**wish**_._"

"Like I'd want some weird, polka-dotted panty wearing girl fawning over me."

"As if I'd fawn over _you_."

"Oh wouldn't you like that?"

"**Go to hell**."

Mikan grit her teeth and clenched her fists on her lap. _Dude you are _soooo_ lucky my mom is here. _The very, oh-so-_very_-**tempting** urge to punch the boy was only intensified when the boy in question raised an eyebrow – a perfectly _shaped_ eyebrow – at her small trembling fists and, as if reading her thoughts, smirked.

Natsume raised his glass to his lips and, speaking in such a low voice only Mikan would hear – as they'd been doing for the past 5 minutes or so – whispered,

"You so want to punch me don't you? Well, don't bother trying, with fists _that small_ and a girl _that weak_ I'd bet I'd feel **nothing**."

_10…9………8……………7…_

…

…

…

_**Aaaahh, what the heck. **_

* * *

A normal Mikan would have blushed hearing that sort of voice – the velvety at the same time husky kind that would make you melt – and that same Mikan would have stuttered all over the place and probably make a _complete_ idiot out of herself but…

Right now.

Right here.

Yeah.

She isn't the normal Mikan.

* * *

"You're right." She said calmly, slowly lifting her eyes up to meet his somewhat surprised ones. "You're right." She repeated, a slim hand reaching out to her glass. She brought it near her lips and took a small sip. "You are _so_ right."

The boy stared at her suspiciously but he brushed it off as something completely trivial and _girlish_ and something he shouldn't bother himself with. Time of the month perhaps?

…

…

…

**Hell no**.

…

…

…

Natsume snorted. "Of course I am." Both of his eyebrows were slightly raised, completing that condescending look that made Mikan very nearly forget what she was about to do and simply jump over to where he was and claw at him like a cat.

Right.

A small smile played at her lips and a gleam entered her eye.

"Uhuh. You're _totally_ right." Poor Natsume couldn't even blink when something cold and wet – very wet in fact – landed on his clothes.

He touched his shirt. It was wet. Well duh, he just got splashed with cold water.

"Natsume-kun! You're shirt is all wet!" Mika exclaimed, breaking off from her conversation with Aoi and Yuka. 3 pairs of eyes stared at Mikan and Natsume.

And Mikan launched into action.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Hyuuga-san!!!" she wailed, bowing a few times. "I'm not usually this clumsy I swear but my hand just _slipped_ and… and… I'm so, so, so, so, so very sorry!!!" her eyes flew up to meet his and Natsume could have sworn he saw her grin. "I'm so _very, very, _**sorry**."

Yes, he _definitely_ saw her grin.

On the other end of the table, Mika blinked. "Oh. Well, dear, don't worry yourself about it. Things happen." She gave Mikan a bright smile whereas Aoi gave her a big grin and a wink.

Mikan winked back. _I have found myself an ally. _"Yes Mrs. Hyuuga – _oh, please, call me Mika_ – Mika-san, things _do happen_."

Yuka looked at her daughter suspiciously and sighed, shaking her head. "Mikan, you should learn how to be _more careful_." She gave her daughter a slight smile and a raised eyebrow.

Mikan grinned back sheepishly. "Yes mom." She looked at Natsume's form again.

…bad move.

**GOOD GAD CAN YOU SEE THOSE **_**ABS**_?!?!!! her inner screeched, making the Mikan blush slightly.

_Will you stop saying those things? You are waaaay too perverted. _

She pushed the rabid inner fangirl into the recesses of her mind.

"Gomen, Hyuuga-san. I'll be more careful next time." _Just wait and see what I have in store for you, you big ass_.

He smirked back at her, still mad but the challenge was too good to resist. _Little girl, you're gonna get it. _

"Mikan," Yuka called, breaking the silent conversation the two teens were having. "We have to go."

Mikan looked over at her mother. "Yes mom. Bye Hyuuga-san, Mika-san, Aoi-chan." She smiled and followed her mother out the door.

Natsume stared at her back, another smirk finding its way across his lips.

_And you're gonna get it _**good**_. _

**

* * *

**

First off, I want to ask something.

…**What are pep rallies???**

**Second. Hey! I updated earlier. Does this mean I get more reviews…? :D Yes, I am a review whore. But really now, I wanna know what you guys think! Criticism (of any form) is good too. **

**Third. I'll be going away (again)… for a while. A really long while. Things aren't really going so well right now and I kinda need some time to think. I'm really sorry and all, you know, if you were looking forward to another update, but I promise you when I get back, I'll be myself again. Right now, things are just too complicated and I need a break. **

**-Spillie- **


	4. Chapter 4

**That Slice of Life**

**High school. Crushes. Jerks. That annoying bald teacher. Pep rallies. Boyfriends. Love. Hate. Jealousy. Whatevers. Things that can happen in real life, things that HAVE happened in real life. Craziness at its best. NatsumexMikan.**

**p.s. It's obvious that Blue is NOT an original character. She belongs to me. :D **

**-STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED-**

_

* * *

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGG!!! WAKEY WAKEY WAKEY DAH-LIIIIIINGGGGGG!!!_

… "urgh. Muffin!!!"

_**GET UP FROM THAT BED AND GIMME TWENTY PUSH-UPS SAKURA OR ELSE!!! **_

"KYAAAAAAA!!!!" Mikan hurtled from her bed like a bullet. "I'm awake, I'm awake!!!"

She heard a mischievous giggle from the door and the _click!_ of a camera. Mikan whirled around.

"BLUE!!!" she glared at the 8 year old who was cheekily holding up a camera.

"Morning Mikan-nee!" she giggled again and ran off, her blue hair – hence, the nickname Blue – flying out of its black tie.

Mikan groaned and looked at the clock…

"…LIKE WTF YOU **WOKE. ME. UP.** AT 6 IN THE _MORNING_?!?!?!!!"

…which was right beside the calendar.

"ON A **BLOODY **_**SATURDAY**_?!?!!!!"

A great way to start the morning ain't it?

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Boom Boom **

* * *

-Earlier that day-

Two women huddled over coffee in one of Japan's most respected café's. They were beautiful, garnering numerous approving and appraising stares from the many males around them and withering ones from their jealous girlfriends, despite their rather advanced age.

They were in a somewhat secluded area of the café, so only those inside could see them and hardly no one outside could do so. It wasn't that much of an ideal location really, as it was in the corner of the café not privy to the gardens outside, even more to whatever grand view there was. Nonetheless, the inconspicuous area served as a perfect place for their planning…

"So, I was thinking, since we've told them about each other already, we should arrange for them to meet." The slightly paler of the two said, bright red eyes shining with childish mischievousness. Her companion took a sip of her own coffee before answering. "Don't you think we're rushing things with them a wee bit?"

They looked at each other. "Nah." And grinned.

…erm. It was more like evil plotting really.

"And their wedding cake would look like this-"

"Oh I think it's lovely!"

"You think so? It has an incredibly _romantic_ look to it."

The two, Hyuuga Mika and Sakura Yuka, giggled like school girls. They grinned madly at each other. "_Oh, their wedding is going to be absolutely _**PERFECT**_!_"

* * *

-Later on, that night-

"No, I do not want to marry Sakura Mikan." Natsume responded flatly, frowning at his mother.

"Oh but didn't you see how darling she was-"

"-she spilled _water down my shirt_. How the hell did THAT become darling-"

"and how courteous- "

Snort. "- you should have seen her at school, no gratitude whatsoever- "

" – and _incredibly_ cute!"

"- and what the hell is cute about _that_ little monster."

Something flashed in Mika's eyes. Natsume looked at her warily. At this point, he was beginning to doubt her sanity.

"I'll let you sleep on it. Good night Natsume." She grinned at him – Natsume swore that _that_ was the scariest and most evil grin he had ever seen – and kissed his forehead. "Sleep tight."

She breezed away, leaving her son in a heightened level of paranoia and suspicion. _Now what the heck is _**she**_ up to?_

_Ring…ring…_

Yuka groaned and peeked at the phone that was currently blaring itself to death. "Hello." She sighed wearily, weaving a hand through her wavy chestnut locks.

Mika frowned over her own phone. "You don't sound too good."

Yuka sighed again, and rolled her eyes. "Teenagers."

"_BUT I DON'T LIKE HIM!" Mikan stomped and made her way to her room, promptly slamming the door._

"They have serious issues."

Mika laughed at her best friend's dry tone. "We've passed that. They get over the drama rather quickly."

Yuka chewed on her lip for a moment, and then remembered something. "Oh! There's something I have to tell you. I'm terribly sorry I had to cut our dinner date short, it was just that I feared, what, with the tension between them so thick you could taste it, and the spilling incident, I just thought that at any moment there was going to be a blood bath."

Mika blinked and then let out another bout of laughter. "So we all noticed then. It makes me wonder though, if we did the right thing pushing them into this."

Yuka grinned. "Well… we might have pushed _too_ far…"

Both stayed silent for a while.

"Hn. Well, there's nothing they can do about that, what, with their mothers so dead set on making them a match. Besides, you could practically feel the attraction emanating from them."

"I don't think that's the only thing you'll feel emanating from them." Yuka muttered, earning a laugh from her friend.

"We'll see where this goes. If it doesn't work out- and I'm quite positive it would, then we'll just let them go. Simple as that." Mika added with a tone of finality.

"You've got a point there… which makes me wonder…"

"Hm?"

"What would our husbands think?"

Mika grinned. "Let's just say they're lucky they're on a business trip."

They talked the entire night away.

* * *

-Somewhere in Paris-

Two business partners glared at each other over their breakfast meeting.

"I've said this a _hundred_ times and I'll say it again .TIME. You took the blueprints. Not me. So where the bloody hell did you put them?!" one hissed angrily, obsidian orbs glaring directly into stormy grey ones.

His companion glared right back at him. "And as I have said again and again _Hyuuga_, I did not- I **repeat**, I DID NOT lose those damned blueprints! You _borrowed_ them from me and oh, so inconveniently misplaced them."

"I did not. They were in your possession."

"No, they were in yours."

"Yours."

"Are you kidding me? No, they were in yours."

"It's obvious who's the idiot in this conversation. They were in your possession. I left them on your desk."

"Do you want me to bring in a surveillance tape?"

"Why the hell do you have a surveillance tape in the first place?"

"It's to keep sniveling little snots like you ou…_ou_... _OU-_ " He sneezed, earning a disgusted glare from his companion.

"That is just disgusting Sa…Sa…_Sa-" _He sneezed as well, earning him a pointed look.

"Hypocrite."

"Stupid liar."

**Glare**.

It's kind of hard to believe that they're the most successful partners in the business world isn't it?

* * *

-Mikan's house, in her room-

Mikan groaned in frustration and twisted to her other side. She just couldn't sleep! She glared at the clock on her wall. "Stupid Hyuuga." She hissed, blaming him for her lack of sleep.

God, he was making her an insomniac, a bitch and a hot-blooded female all in one turn.

She glared at the pitiful clock once again, imagining it to be the damned boy's head and that she was hitting the said boy over something really, really hard.

Because seriously, he was to blame.

Normally, Mikan wouldn't act like this at all. She was a good girl. Obedient. Patient. She loved her life and wished for world peace. She wasn't the type to storm off in all directions, spouting off curses and spilling cold water all over boy's clothes just because he _annoyed_ her. It wasn't like her at all.

Mikan bit her lip to prevent her from screaming. It only took one look at _his_ smirking face and bam! She was storming off in all directions (well, she couldn't really, since she was having dinner, but she _did_ do it in her mind…), spouting curses (well, definitely she was doing that…) and spilling cold water all over boy's clothes (couldn't argue with that). And yes, it was all because he annoyed her.

Oh.

And the worst thing about the whole thing was…

**He was her bloody fiancé, and she may be a little bit (only a little, teensy wee little bit) attracted to him.**

And her mother didn't look like she was going to give up on the matchmaking scheme any time soon.

Damn.

* * *

-Natsume's house, his room-

Natsume growled, sitting upright on his bed. "Damn chit." He stood up, letting the covers slide off his bare chest. He can't sleep, no matter how many sheep and stars and clouds he counted in his mind.

And, in his twisted Hyuuga logic, it is _all her fault_.

Honestly, his life was fine, peaceful, if not a bit boring, before she came into it. And now everything's a total **mess**. And if it wasn't enough for the gods of trickery, she just had to be _everything_ that annoyed him.

Hyper.

Noisy.

Annoying. _Infuriatingly so_.

Freaky.

Weird.

Loud-mouthed.

NOISY. _Didn't I mention that already?_

Cute-

What the hell?

Natsume narrowed his eyes. Where the hell did that come from? He sighed, tired. Yes, that was a factor too. _She wasn't supposed to be someone he was attracted to_.

And that in itself ruined his supposed hatred for her.

Tch.

And the cherry on the imaginary cake?

**She was his bloody betrothed. He was **_**attracted**_** (only a little, and even that he wouldn't freely admit to himself without convulsions and spasms of self-denial) **_**to her**_**. **

And in his twisted Hyuuga logic, that meant trouble.

**

* * *

1. Totally sorry this came out freaking late. You guys already know the reason… I guess. Problems, writer's block and disinterest in the story. Sorry.**

**2. This is a filler type of chapter. Sort of like a recap with a few other stuff. I'm trying to fix the flow of events really. **

**3. I recently found out that Natsume's mother had a name. So that we won't be confused, we won't change the name in this story. And that goes for other names. **

**4. Tell me what you think. **

**-SpillietehInkie- **


	5. Chapter 5

**That Slice of Life**

**High school. Crushes. Jerks. That annoying bald teacher. Pep rallies. Boyfriends. Love. Hate. Jealousy. Whatevers. Things that can happen in real life, things that HAVE happened in real life. Craziness at its best. NatsumexMikan.**

**Dedicated to the CRAZIEST PEOPLE ON EARTH:**

_Friggin' Schmutseryokkiesh: _Is it polite to say that your review made me go O.O and laugh on the floor??? Probably not… and I'm not a woman. *runs around* I'm a GIRL!!! Dedicated to you because you brought my crack on! Owwwyeah. XD

_The Choco Witch_ (who is the only one out of you three who I know personally who gave me a signed review =.=)_:_ Tis for the laughs we shared while I was writing (bet yah didn't know this did yah???) the whole chapter down. Thaaaanks. …oh, and for dealing with my apparent randomness when it comes to words and their '_funnyness_'

_Savingnarniafromtashbaan: _Oh HAI my closet yaoi lover frieeeend. XD Thanks for reviewing although you haven't exactly read the story yet. O.o And uuuh, I love you. XD And uhh, I hope you got what you got because you did that mission for _The Choco Witch_. WtHull.

_The Night Life:_ Dearest, you were asking for it when you reviewed. Expect tons of those from YourLastRequest and I. Evil laughs!

_**Cookies and ice cream for everyone!!!**_

**A Random Message from Your Dearest – gets hit by tomatoes and grapes – Author: **

**Tch. The internet connection's not working properly. NOT COOL. Meh. At least y'all get a new chapter. **

…**Scratch that, it's not working at all. **_Like wtf?_

…**LOVE PERSONA. LOVE. **

**-STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED-**

* * *

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, pancakes and bacon and eggs were beginning to be cooked in the kitchen downstairs-

_It's eerily silent._

Mikan peeked at her bedside table from under her covers and grinned.

The clock was **no more.** Cue in evil laughter.

She looked across her bed and at the wall opposite to her. She giggled, snuggling deeper into her comforter.

Lo and behold, there the clock was, _deeply imbedded into the cream-colored wall_.

It is going to be a good day.

**

* * *

Chapter 5: English Literature**

_Many years ago, there lived a great philosopher. One day, his wife asked him "Can you _please_ find a job?!", and he replied, standing up. _

…

…

…

"_**Why?"**_

* * *

It was eerily silent in Mikan's English class, as each and every one of them was staring at the black-clad figure. He stared back at them, face stony and pale. Mikan gulped, waiting for an explosion.

"WHY _HELLO_ **MY HONEY BUNS, SUGAR PLUMS, BABIES, SWEETIE PIE CUPCAKE MUFFINS**!!!!!"

…

…

…

_Cringe._

Needless to say, once again class 2-A of Gakuen Alice was once again _scarred for freakin' LIFE_!

…

…

…

Also needless to say, Mikan, once again (you'd thought she'd learn her lesson but no…) gulped and meekly said "Good morning, sir."

Well. He still was her teacher, regardless of how bonkers he's become. Plus, he's a scary teacher. Best be on his… er… _good side_. Whichever side that was.

Persona smiled at her, wiping a tear (that didn't even _exist_) from his eye. "Oh Mikan, my _darling_, _dearest_, _honey bunch_, **IAMSODELIGHTEDTOHAVEYOUGREETME**!!!" his smile (which was very scary, really), turned into a full blown _grin_ as he pounced on the girl, hugging her for all she was worth.

Mikan was beginning to think she was a masochist. Persona was oblivious to the girl's mental and physical anguish, squealing into her ear. Mikan blanched, knowing that this newest nightmare would find a way to haunt her in her dreams. _Good god this time he actually _**squealed**.

Just then – the poor girl could practically see the angels singing her a chorus of hallelujahs – a boy raised his hand up timidly and managed to squeak out.

"S-sir… if I m-m-may ask…t-t-that is… i-if-"

"**Spit it out boy I have not the whole day to attend to your pathetic stuttering.**"

"IwaskindawonderingummwheredidNarumi-senseigosir." The boy said in a rush of words, scared shitless by Persona's ability to swap characters in less than a mere minute. He looked at Mikan, who was still in the clutches of their _deranged_ lunatic of a teacher. She was getting paler and paler by the second.

_Well that's strange,_ he thought in the safety haven of his terribly scarred mind, _isn't she supposed to be going purple by now? The er… hug mustn't really be that comfortable-_

Even his mind stopped in shock for Mikan suddenly slumped against a once again cooing – _Kami knows it would be a bloody miracle of none of them would need counseling, or in extremity, a room in an asylum, after their experience_ – Persona, who, like the last time, had the gall to appear surprised that the girl had fainted.

The unnamed boy sighed and shook his head, wishing he could be unconscious as well. Anything to get him out of the scary hell hole named Persona.

* * *

"Ugghhh…" For the first time in her life, Mikan actually felt like cussing just because she felt like it (the Hyuuga-incident wouldn't and couldn't count, because it was _his_ fault in the first place) and because she felt like **shit**. She lifted a hand to her forehead and winced. _That's gonna make a bruise._

"Oh Mikan!" the girl blinked, barely making out the blurry figure before the said blurry figure launched itself into her and hugged her tight. Mikan blanched. _Good gods please don't tell me that in the time I was out Persona-sensei had a sex change. _

But nay. The figure wasn't Persona, which made Mikan stiffen even more.

**It was her mother.**

Mikan wished that the ground would split open and eat her alive.

But the thing is, the ground isn't carnivorous really, and so it doesn't take well to living things… unless we're talking about a genetically mutated ground but that isn't the case.

"Mom, it's okay. I'm fine." She winced when her mother _actually started shaking her_ which in turn made her head throb a wee bit more. She groaned.

"Are you sure you're alright dear?"

Mikan blinked, vision returning. Mika was there too. Her eyes widened slightly.

If _she_ was there and **she** was there then that meant…

…he was there too.

Mikan scanned the room as quickly as her aching head would let her.

…or not.

She sighed in relief as she saw no Hyuuga Natsume awaiting in the shadows waiting to pounce on her when no one was looking.

**Rawr, well, I'd let him pounce on me anytime. **

…_you've gone from blasphemy to sacrilege dearest. _

**We're not in religion right now. And besides, what do blasphemy and sacrilege have to do with simple, explainable **_**perversion**_**? Yeesh, it's like I'm talking to an innocent.**

_I _am_ innocent. _

**Well I'm not. And since you're more or less controlled by ME, the AWESOME version of YOU, you've been corrupted. **

_What the hell does that have to do with anything?!_

**Uh. Easy logic dearest. **

"-hungry, dear?"

Mikan blinked slowly. "…huh?" _I have got to stop talking to myself. Seriously. _

"Would you like something to eat?"

Mikan smiled innocently, quite unaware of the… "danger" she was in. "Uhh… okay, sure. Can I have a burger and… fries?"

Mika and Yuka exchanged significant glances and both grinned. Mikan eyed them warily.

"…so, we'll be getting that burger now. Stay still, lie down, rest and uh, we'll be back in a while dearest." Yuka quickly kissed Mikan's forehead, gave her a small smile and she and Mika excited the room before Mikan could say a thing.

She looked at the closed door, confused. _What the hell was that about?_

Suddenly the door opened.

"YOU?!?!!!" Mikan just couldn't believe her luck. The unlucky kind of luck. Ahhh, life.

"…hn."

Mikan buried herself under the clinic's thin sheets. "Gods above whose divine power I do question now… _why_?!!!!"

And there was a sigh of vexation. "Must we go through this again?" Natsume said, pulling up a chair and seating himself beside the girl.

"What are you doing here?" Mikan peeked from under her covers after _finally_ calming down.

Natsume stared at her coolly. "What do you think?"

"…oh. Damn."

Natsume nodded gravely. "My sentiments exactly."

Mikan lay quietly, expecting a bomb to drop. Natsume sighed, weaving a hand through his dark hair. Belatedly, the girl wondered if his hair ever did look messy.

…must be the effect of bumping her head. She really should try to be more careful-

"You're going to be living with me- us, for the duration of this school year."

-uh, _WHAT?!_

Mikan stared at Natsume blankly. And then, she laughed feebly. "Er, pardon? I thought I just heard you say that we're-" _please say no, please say no, please say no, please say no-_

"-We are going to be living _together_." Natsume hissed.

_Please say no, please say- _

"**ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!?!!!!!!!**"

Yes, the bomb has dropped and exploded. Magnificently so.

**

* * *

1. Not the longest chapter I've done but hey, at least the story's coming along. To tell you honestly, this started out as a PWP (plot what plot) type of story. Actually, I was just going to end it **_**somewhere**_** but I didn't know where. So, after around 3 hours in a coffee shop, scribbling on tissue paper with my mother's small ball pen, I created a plot. Let me tell you, it's hard making a plot after you've got 4 chapters done. **

**2. Halfway through the story, I was able to fix my internet connection (I wrote that random bit before the dedications… go figure?) so I kinda started procrastinating while chatting with The Choco Witch. I was able to finish the update on the same day though so that's a huge improvement *pats self on the back*.**

**3. What are pep rallies??? No seriously, I can't imagine a pep rally. **

**4. Oh, and I forgot to mention. The little bit at the start? The one right after the title? I watched Family Guy and then that bit popped up. It's rewritten though, because I couldn't remember the whole thing word for word. Oh, and you've probably realized by now that my titles DO NOT have anything to do with the chapter content. **

**5. Tell me what you think. **

**-SpillietehInkie- **


	6. Chapter 6

**That Slice of Life**

**High school. Crushes. Jerks. That annoying bald teacher. Pep rallies. Boyfriends. Love. Hate. Jealousy. Whatevers. Things that can happen in real life, things that HAVE happened in real life. Craziness at its best. NatsumexMikan.**

**Another Random Message (because it's getting addicting): **

…**and this is not only to get The Choco Witch annoyed. I'm in Harry Potter Fandom right now so… yeah. That. Draco and Hermione look good together. Sort of like the forbidden love thing. The tempting chemistry is there. Just sharing!**

**-STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED-**

* * *

Mikan frowned in her semi-conscious state. _Why isn't the alarm clock ringing?_

…oh wait, didn't she throw that into a wall some time before?

Gah. Her mom bought her a new one.

_So why isn't it ringing?_

She turned to her side and buried her nose into the pillow. The dark red, pine cone-smelling, fluffiest pillow she's ever had. _Wait what?_

She snapped her eyes open only to be greeted by the most horrendous sight she had_ ever_ seen. As noted from the _emphasis_.

"**I see you've woken up."**

She let out a blood-curling scream when she realized that the most horrendous sight she had _ever_ seen (as noted from the _emphasis_) was no other than _Hyuuga Natsume_.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Where the Big Things Lie**

_The greatest problem you will ever face is not knowing what your problem is. _

* * *

Mikan stood before a large door.

…one with her name painted beautifully in the wood.

* * *

"_**ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!!!**__" Mikan screamed, flailing her arms. Natsume scowled back at her, folding his arms over his chest. "Obviously, I am not." _

_And then he glared at her. "If word of this – you moving into my home – _ever _gets out, there will be hell to pay." It was Mikan's turn to frown at him and cross her arms, though it wasn't as imposing at it looked with Natsume doing it. _

"_Like I'd want anyone to know I'm living with Lucifer himself." _

"_Fine."_

"_Fine."_

_Mikan huffed and looked the other way, bringing her sheets up to her chin. _

* * *

"Tch. Well, what's done is done and there's nothing I can do about it so…" she gripped the door knob with a shaky hand and opened the door. Her eyes widened with delight, present dilemma (living with the one and only Hyuuga Natsume) forgotten.

Her room was _breathtaking. _Being the only child of a world famous business man, Mikan tended to get whatever she wanted and that includes her absolutely beautiful bedroom back home. A home which she was currently _banned_ from stepping into for reasons Mikan did not want to think about.

_But seriously, this room is fit for a queen. _

Mikan stepped into the room – _Oh my god, I can't believe this is MINE_ – and looked around her.

The floor was covered with a fuzzy red and yellow carpet and the walls were painted golden beige. The one window in the room, hung with long thick drapes, was adjacent to the huge bed with silk sheets, a fluffy blue duvet and soft satin pillows. Beside this was an elegant bedside table made of dark wood, complete with a cute lamp and some of her books. Mikan walked towards her study desk, which was near the window. Her school things were already unpacked and arranged just the way she liked it. Adjacent to the table itself was a large, towering bookcase just waiting to be filled with her collection of books. Mikan could hardly believe this was all hers.

In a moment of giddy happiness she threw the window open, gasping when it led to a small, covered balcony. The edges were covered with flowers in bloom, their sweet scents wafting in and out of Mikan's nose. Small sweet-scented vines weaved through the balcony's railings and crawled up towards the roof of the small haven, also blooming with tiny pink and red flowers. Directly below the balcony were hedges and plants clearly loved and tended to daily. Briefly, the girl wondered who tended to all of this, as she could not spot a gardener any where near.

"My mother loves planting. She prefers doing it herself, gardener or no."

Mikan turned around to see a smiling Aoi at her. Then suddenly she frowned. Dark bags lined the young girl's eyes and she looked paler than usual. Aoi shrugged back, stifling a cough. "I get sick easily. It's nothing. Come on! There's something you've got to see." She dragged the girl across the room with a surprisingly strong grip, ignoring Mikan's protests.

Grinning broadly, she flung open two doors and with a flourish of her hands, presented its interior.

Mikan's mind went blank. … Well, actually just the part that thinks logically.

**Oooooh we get our own mall as well?!!! Hun, I advise you to drag that sexy piece of meat (Natsume dear, just in case you forgot) to the altar and get married now! **

Mikan swore she heard a cackle somewhere in the deep recesses of her mind.

_How you disgust me with your far-fetched 'marry for money' schemes. And since when have I ever listened to your advice??? Actually, don't answer that. _

…**I thought so. **

Mikan then promised herself that one of these days she would get a shrink that would permanently banish her annoying inner voice to hell and beyond.

In the meantime, however, she will content herself to batting her so called inner Mikan away with an imaginary baseball bat and walk around in her very own _walk-in closet_.

Presently, Aoi whistled. "You got awesome shoes." She eyed the pair of gold gladiators appraisingly. "…and an apparently awesome taste in bags as well." She mumbled, walking to an open space where bags of all sizes and colors hang.

"Hey Aoi?" Mikan called, drawing the girl towards her. "Whose clothes are these?" she asked apprehensively, shifting through a rack that contained a collection of dresses ranging from cocktail to evening and in different colors to boot. _These can't be mine. Tell me they aren't mine…_

"They're yours." The girl piped up, causing Mikan to double back, nearly tripping on her feet.

Yes. The air. Blame the air. And her feet as well. _…crap, they _are_ mine._

"Our family hosts parties like they're lifelines," the Hyuuga explained, making a face. "Mother is especially keen on hosting balls and an occasional tea party or two." She looked pointedly at Mikan who was still gaping at the collection. "And since you're marrying my brother, you're required to come to the demon spawned things with us."

Mikan looked ready to vomit. Of all the times to remember why she was given such a pretty – _gorgeous, beautiful, amazing, awesome, grand, splendid, wonderful_ – room.

"You don't like Natsume-nii that much do you?"

"Nope, can't say I do." The girl unconsciously spat out. Her eyes widened in horror, turning to look at Aoi. "I mean –" she was cut short when Aoi held up a slim hand and doubled up with laughter.

"You're more perfect for him than I'd imagined." She wheezed between bouts of laughter. Mikan stood there, silent with shock.

_Uuuhh… __**WHAT?! **_

"Both of you just don't know it. Yet." The girl happily skipped away before Mikan could do anything.

"What the-" Mikan shook her head in wonder.

* * *

Aoi quickly walked into her own room, in the west wing of the Hyuuga manor.

"So, how did it go?"

The girl looked across the room, where a figure sat on her bed. Aoi grinned impishly, eyes sparkling. "Long story short, they hate each other's guts. It's going to take a lot of work to make them even like each other, that I can tell okaa-san."

Mika stood from the bed. "Thank you Aoi dear. Just tell me what they're up to every now and then." She made move to leave when the girl stopped her.

"Mother." She looked at Mika meaningfully, lifting her hand, palm up. "Our deal?"

She grinned wickedly when a wad of cash was placed in her hand. "I love me." She whispered into the now empty room.

* * *

Mikan sighed turning another corner. "Why the hell is this house so…_maze-like_?" she looked up and frowned. "I swear I saw that painting a while ago."

Mikan was, indeed, lost. After staring wonderingly at her room, she opted to go and explore the rest of the house. While at first it had been a fine excursion, admiring the beautiful paintings and countless pieces of furnishing as she walked through the manor's halls, it soon occurred to the girl that it was time to head back to her room. A few turns and about 15 rooms (all of which she didn't dare open…for privacy's sake) later, she ended up where she had started walking when planning to go back to her room… in front of an oil painting done of Anne Boleyn, which she suspected cost a helluva lot of money. Needless to say, in that amount of time walking around endless corridors, she had not encountered a single person. All in all, Mikan was beginning to panic.

_Gods above, please, please, please send someone… _anyone_… to find me…_

"Lost, little girl?" she whirled around to see Natsume leaning against the wall. She scowled. _…well, anyone except him really. _

"No I'm not. What's it to you anyway?" inwardly, Mikan wondered why she didn't just tell him that, yes, she was lost, save them both the trouble and get herself out of her current circumstance. But ah, pride is a fickle thing. That and the fact that she was still highly annoyed by the irony of her plight. Why the gods like messing up her life bemused her.

Natsume shrugged, pushing off the wall and stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Well, I _was_ going to offer to guide you to the dining room, since we're having dinner in a few but since you're not lost, you can probably find the dining room on your own." He smirked at her lazily and waved. "See you there then."

Mikan bit her lip. She _was_ lost. And, now that he'd mentioned it, hungry as well. It would probably take her the whole night trying to find her way to her room and then down to the dining room. Possibly even longer than a night if her present dilemma taught her anything. And she was _hungry_. She actually might not make it through the night itself, passing out on some random corridor until someone comes her way. And really now, would it hurt her to ask for his help? She worried her lower lip, weighing her options. She could either admit defeat and accept the teasing and the arrogance and eat dinner… or she could continue letting him walk away and starve to death, never seeing the light of day ever again. Egad.

…bear the teasing it is then.

"W-wait!" she yelped before she lost her nerve, running to catch up with the boy. Natsume turned his head and looked at her idly, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Yes?"

_Damnit he knew I was lost! _Mikan grit her teeth and forced her to keep calm. "I'm l-… I'm hungry." A blush burned its way to her cheeks despite her self-control. _Crap. Now I that actually _want_ his help and I don't have the guts to say I'm lost!_

Natsume quirked a brow at her, half-smirking. "Oh? Well then. Go on to the dining room. If you know your way around _here_ then _surely_ you'd know how to get _there_." He made move to leave when Mikan suddenly reached out and grabbed him. The sudden contact made both of them suddenly aware of the other. Natsume felt strangely warm as Mikan's hand clutched his sleeve. She tottered forward, causing a few strands of her hair to slide across his skin. Mikan had suppressed a gasp as she instinctively grasped the boy's sleeve. She tripped slightly, and suddenly they were close. Too close. She could smell a hint of the shampoo he'd used that morning, coupled with a sharp clean scent that was all him. A flicker of surprise gleamed in Natsume's red as Mikan's widened ones shot up to meet his. The electricity in the air was palpable as both felt the hairs on their arms stand.

Mikan broke the contact, lowering her eyes and snatching her hand back as if burned. She took a step back, and then another, until she created an ample amount of space between the two.

"I… I can't." Mikan mumbled after some time.

– _(Let's play pretend and act like nothing's wrong)_

This time, Natsume turned to fully face her. "I thought you knew you're way around here." He said, raising his eyebrows. Mikan inwardly sagged with relief as Natsume made no mention of what happened only a few moments before.

He then lowered his lashes, eyes smoldering. "Well?" his voice was soft yet taunting – designed to rile her up. And it did.

"I'm lost." She ground out as sincerely as she could, though to her, it still sounded like she ate something nasty and had yet to spit it out. Well, she was riled up pretty fast.

Natsume's smirk grew. "Follow me." That was all he said, but the girl could practically feel the arrogance and pleasure to have bested her roll off him in huge waves. She bristled, glaring holes into his back. _Burn baby, burn._

"Oh, and one more thing." He tilted his head towards her, still smirking. "Don't get lost again because you got distracted by looking at my ass."

Mikan fought the insanely animalistic urge to throw something – anything – at him.

"_You're more perfect for him than I'd imagined." _

She shook her head, trying to dispel Aoi's words. It was bad enough that they had that weird… _thing_ between them – she didn't _need_ to have disturbing thoughts as well. She pursed her lips and scoffed silently._ Pfft, like that's _ever_ going to work._

* * *

By the time they reached the dining room, the incident had all but been forgotten. Mika looked up from her magazine and grinned mischievously.

"Ohoho where have _you two _been?" she wiggled her eyebrows. "We were beginning to wonder."

She grinned wickedly when Aoi chose that moment to add in. "I don't think it takes that long to fetch Mikan-chan, ne, nii-chan?" she grinned slyly when Mikan blushed. "Oh, so _something_ did happen?"

Natsume scoffed and headed towards the table. "The dummy over there got lost."

Mikan glared at him and sat beside Aoi, facing Natsume. "I went out of my room to look around and I got lost. So what? It's the first time I've been here."

"You got lost _just two corridors from your room_." He retorted, smirking when Mikan blushed again. This time, from anger.

"Why you little-"

"-now, now children." Mika clapped her hands, breaking the heated glaring contest between the two. "No fighting at the table."

Aoi grinned cheekily at Mikan and winked. "We don't want another cold-water-spilled-on-shirt-episode on your first night here at the manor.

Mikan closed the door behind her and sighed. _What a day! I'm sooooooo tired._ She yawned and padded into her bathroom, pajamas in hand.

_Sleeeeeeep._ Moments later found the girl nestled under the covers. The sound of another door opening and closing barely registered in her mind as she drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, in Natsume's room, sleep didn't come. In fact, Natsume was scowling as he leaned on the headboard of his bed, looking at his arm. He could still feel where the material of his shirt had tightened when she grabbed at his sleeve. He frowned. _What the hell is happening?_

* * *

**1. First of all, I'd like to apologize for 3 things: one, my apparent inability to update regularly, two, for any inconsistencies in my story (I only watched the anime and I honestly don't know a lot) and lastly, for what a mess I've made of things in this story. I've only recently realized how… random and shallow the whole story is. Like I've said before, this didn't have a fixed plot until chapter 4. I hadn't been paying attention to where exactly this story was going, and I kinda rushed through things while writing it. Hence, half-hearted chapters. No, I'm not taking this down since some of you have been following this story faithfully and it'd be unfair if I deleted this, but I will be working harder on this story once I get it back on track. Hopefully by then, it'd be a much better read than it is now. **

**2. On a lighter note, I'm actually quite proud of how this chapter came out. It's more serious than its preceding ones, but in all honestly, it's the only one I like. Don't worry, it's not changing genre so you can still keep those insane grins and laughs (as some of you have told me) until the end of this story… whenever that's going to be. **

**3. Summer's nearly over and I haven't paid much attention to this. I'll try to cram in another chapter or two before school starts. Then we can go back to waiting for months and months on end for another update. Ahahaha. **

**4. All that said, I leave you one more thing: Tell me what you think.**

**-SpillietehInkie- **


End file.
